Our Blood is Red
by clarapocket
Summary: The saying "For he today that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother" means something to everyone. But for Doc Roe and a nurse, it can mean much, much more.
1. The Days Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_December 18th, 1944._

"Medic! Medic up front! We need a medic up front!"

Eugene 'Doc' Roe could hear the voice yelling for him or Evelyn. He just couldn't see past the fog or smoke. He grabbed the pack that was sitting next to him and forced himself to stand up to look in the direction of the voice. "Doc!" The voice called again as he headed in that direction. Doing his best to dodge the flying bullets and crossfire, he made it to a half wall, crouching behind it to take in his surroundings. As he turned his head, briefly making eye contact with Evelyn who was helping a downed soldier, a loud ringing whizzed past his ear and then everything went black.

* * *

_192 Days Earlier_

_June 5th, 1944_

"At ease, gentlemen, and lady." Lieutenant Richard Winters eyed his soldiers. They weren't technically his, but they were under his command. "Tomorrow we will be dropping behind enemy lines in Normandy. We will be pushing our way from the countryside to beaches Omaha and Utah." He indicated on the map behind him. "There will be twenty-four of you on each plane, each with a commanding officer. First battalion will be with me, second with Nixon and so forth. There will be two medics on each plane, they will be the first to jump. Our DZ's are here," he pointed to a small circle, "here," he pointed to another, "and here," he pointed to a third and final circle. "Two medics will accompany you on each plane. They'll be the first to jump. Now, any questions?" Someone in the far back, who looked like to be Donald Malarky raised his hand. "Yes, Private?"

"Now how many of us are gonna actually live that jump?" The private said with a hint of a laugh, making the rest of the crowd chuckle.

Lieutenant Winters shook his head with a smirk, "If y'all listen to the directions, you'll live. Dismissed." He nodded his head curtly and the soldiers stood and began to scatter.

"Eugene! Roe!" A small voice called after the medic who was now walking out of the air hanger. He sighed and turned to face the younger Evelyn Desseau.

"What do you want, Miss Desseau?" He said with a soft sigh, and raised a brow.

Eugene 'Doc' Roe wasn't anything shy of average. He exceeded expectations when helping in the field with the wounded. He had a quick responding time, knew everything he needed to know in saving the soldiers lives, was from Louisiana and Cajun, was not unattractive in anyway. And Evelyn had just been lucky enough to get paired with him. "You can drop that and just call me Evelyn. Evie even works." She smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Now, ya know I don't call anyone by their nicknames." Doc spoke in his thick Cajun accent. He nodded at Evelyn and wondered what she wanted. She was small, but could hold her own in the field. She had dark brown, curly hair that was kept in braid whenever she worked, big doe eyes, and a smile that brightened all of the soldiers days. "Now, what do ya need, Miss?"

Evie rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face, "I was just making sure you have all the needed equipment for tomorrow's jump."

Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded with annoyance. "Of course I have everything prepared, Miss Evelyn. I am the most qualified medic we've got around this place." He turned and began to walk away.

"Well of course you're the most qualified, you're the top of everything we do." Evie followed after him. "And I thought you never used first names." She smirked slightly and kept pace next to Eugene.

"I'll use them when I'm tired." Doc said as they walked down the path and back to their dorm. The sunset was in full bloom, making everything with a orange or pink tint, which made him squint.

"Are you tired now?" She tilted her head a bit and looked towards the medic.

He shook his head and opened the door to their room. "Not at all. There's just a lot on my mind at the moment." He nodded and let Evie enter first. "There's a lot to do before the jump tomorrow. So you better get some sleep." Eugene said, sitting down on his bed. He began to untie his shoes and take them off.

"You should as well. You are the first person jumping." Evie said, slipping off her shoes and laying down on her bed. "It's gonna be a long day." She murmured as she closed her eyes and drifted towards unconsciousness.

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" Someone yelled and banged on the door to the medic's room. Today was the day they were going to get ready for the jump. Some men wouldn't make it past tonight. They would be lost, just as generations before them had. However, these were paratroopers. The 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne, Easy Company, the finest in the military. They could outlast any other man or Nazi.

"Today's the day." Eugene sat up and slipped on his white undershirt. They would prepare their supplies, write any last letter to home, eat their final decent meal, whatever they had time for. But of course he wouldn't do any of that. He couldn't. Doc needed to make sure that they had all the medical supplies they would need in each med kit, and make sure he had his hand gun and knife with him. As a medic, he wasn't allowed to carry an M-1, only a pistol. But Evie could only carry a handgun, not even a knife considering she was female. "C'mon, Evie. We gotta get going." He walked over to his trunk and grabbed his bag, watching Evie as she pushed herself up.

"Is it already 1000?" She asked groggily, tying her boots tightly. "I can't believe we make the jump tonight."

"Well you better believe it. Or you won't make it till tomorrow. And I need my right hand woman." Doc said, showing the slightest hint of a smile.

This was the first time Evelyn could remember Eugene smiling even the tiniest bit, and right before they were going to jump into enemy lines of all days. She returned the smile and slipped on her paratrooper jacket with the silver wings. She was one of the men, and she was going to make the jump, and help see them through this long and costly war.

"All ready?" Eugene asked, securing his pack on himself, slipping another morphine kit into it.

Evie nodded whilst tightening a strap around her waist. "All set. You might want to pack a pair of scissors too." She widened her eyes, doing her best not to sound too demanding.

"I won't need any scizzuhs. I can cut the thread with my knife," He chuckled, his Cajun accent heavy.

She headed toward the door and smiled, "If you say so, Doc. We better head out." Evelyn stepped into the light sun, the ground still wet with dew and waited for her partner to come out.

"It's a beautiful morning for such a gloomy day." Eugene noted as he caught up to Evie. "Reminds me of home."

"What's it like in Louisiana?" Evie asked as they walked towards the airplane hanger.

"It isn't much. Lot's of country but lot's of people. I like it. It's home." He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "What about you? What's Ohio like?"

"It's... It's not really much of anything." Evelyn laughed softly. "Nothing exciting much happens. Which I suppose could be considered a good thing."

Eugene nodded as they entered the hanger. "I think it is. I always like the quiet places." He glanced at the people getting ready, writing their final goodbyes, eating. "Man, they're gonna feel that food on the flight."

"Don't we have air sickness medicine?" Evie looked to Eugene.

"Of course we do. I'm just worried it may not help too much." He shrugged, setting a med pack on an empty table. "Now, we're gonna need thirty-two packets of morphine, twelve plasma packets, seventy-six band aids, and ninety-five packets of disinfectant for gun wounds. Can you grab that for me, Miss Desseau?"

"Got it, Doc. I'll be right back." Evelyn flashed Eugene her bright smile and headed off towards the supply area.

"Hey, Roe! You've got a minute?" Lieutenant Lewis Nixon of the second battalion came over to him.

"Of course I do, Lieutenant. What do y'all need?" Eugene faced Nixon, wondering why on earth he needed him.

Nixon looked around before speaking, "I just need you to tell the men that if they haven't already written their wills, they should do so before 1400."

"I will, Lieutenant. See you in the loading zone." Eugene nodded and Nixon went back to where he had come from.

Eugene began to tell the men exactly what Nixon had told him. He could see their moods instantly drop when the reality of not coming back finally hit them.

"Doc! I've got!" Evie was over at the table, holding a box of supplies that needed to be sorted into their packs.

Walking back over to the table, he gave Evelyn a "good job" and a pat on the back. He began dividing the supplies into two equal piles for the each of them. The amount they had right now should last them two weeks at most, which was when the most logical time to restock was. "Well, I think we're all ready." Eugene said and refastened his pack onto his jacket. He helped Evelyn with hers before speaking. "We should probably head over to the LZ now."

Evelyn nodded quickly. Even her optimistic mood seemed to turn sullen. He wondered how the reality of war could just now be setting in. They made their over to the the LZ where the others were sitting and listening to Lieutenant Winters' orders. They both began to pass out two small pills to each soldier, one for air sickness and one for motion sickness.

"All right." Winters nodded at his men. "Let's load up." He began going down the row and helping each soldier up. They loaded into the CG-4A, with Eugene being the last one to get in.

* * *

The plane ride was bumpy and everyone inside the plane seemed to look like death. The sky was lit up with planes exploding, guns being shot, and the ground was illuminated with fire.

"Line up!" Winters' yelled as loud as he could, standing by the door way. All the men lined up each hitting the other when they were hooked. "Nine okay!", "Eight okay!", "Seven okay!", and so it went on until only one yelled, "One okay!" which happened to be Eugene. Before they all knew it, one side of the plane had been it and bullets were piercing the metal!

"We aren't anywhere near our DZ, sir!" Eugene yelled over the noise.

"That's fine! We're getting you all out now!" Winters yelled back as the light turned from green to red. "Go!"

Eugene took a millisecond before pushing himself out into the darkness, only seeing the exploding planes, and only quick enough to see Evie jump out after him before it all went dark.


	2. D Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_Early Morning Hours of June 6th, 1944_

_Commonly known as D-day or Landing in Normandy_

Eugene had hit the hard ground with an audible thud, although no one could hear it due to the roar of the planes and bombs bursting. Standing up as quickly as he could, he cut his parachute from his pack and took in his surroundings. He soon found that they were dropped no where near the initial DZ. The only way Eugene could see was from the flashes of light that illuminated from the sky. Quickly, he began calling for the only person that came to mind, Evelyn. "Desseau! Desseau, where are you?" He looked around him, seeing nothing but paratroopers landing or crashing into the ground. With a quick thought, Eugene decided to head north, considering that was the direction he needed to be. He needed to get out of the open field and into some cover, but he had to make sure his partner was okay before moving on.

Deciding it'd be best to look for Evie, Eugene unhooked the parachute bag and let it fall to the ground. He walked toward the direction of where someone had just landed, and noticed all the artillery fire. Some planes were falling from sky, some were exploding, paratroopers were being shot at, almost everything had gone wrong during the drop. And now Easy Company was scattered across Normandy, alone and helpless.

He spotted a fellow paratrooper about thirty feet in front of him. Doc decided to take a risk and call out the code words, "Flash!" He yelled to the soldier so he could hear. "Flash!" Eugene yelled again. Finally a response came when the paratrooper yelled back, "Thunder, thunder!"

"Guarnere? That you?" Eugene yelled as he approached his fellow paratrooper. He felt his mood drop a little when he realized it wasn't Evie that had responded.

"Yeah, that you Doc?" Sergeant Bill Guarnere said as his parachute bag fell to the ground and made his way to his fellow officer.

Adjusting his pack, Eugene nodded. "It's me all right." He said, meeting Guarnere in the middle. "Have you seen Evelyn Desseau at all?"

"Ya mean that good looking medic who jumped after you?" Guarnere looked at Doc, his Philadelphia accent thick. "Yeah, yeah. I was watching her on the way down. She landed over that hill there." He pointed to an ominous looking hill, where fire was lighting up the sky.

Eugene looked in the direction Guarnere was pointing. "All the way over there? You absolutely positive?"

"No. I'm making up this shit so we can move on with our lives. Of course I'm fucking positive. Let's get a move on before the Krauts find us, Doc." Guarnere tightened his straps and began to move towards the hill. "You got your handgun?"

"Yeah," Eugene replied, patting his side pack. "Right here."

Guarnere nodded and began to descend up the hill. "Be prepared in case we run into anyone."

Eugene nodded and followed closely behind his fellow soldier. He was worried about Evelyn. Worried that she didn't survive the jump, worried that she was shot down, worried that she'd never make it back to Easy Company. So many thoughts flooded his mind that when he reached the top of the hill, he couldn't think straight. His eyes widened when he saw all the flames at the bottom of the hill. Dead bodies were illuminated by light, some were moving, some were running towards the forest. It was ultimate chaos at the bottom.

"Hell..." Guarnere muttered when he took in the sight. He began to pull Doc towards the mess of a field. Planes were down, dead bodies were scattered, it was hell. After walking for about a mile and having picked up Buck Compton, David Webster, Donald Malarkey, Carwood Lipton, Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon and a few more of Easy, they came to a crossroads.

"Where are we, Compton?" Don Malarkey asked, looking around him and the others.

"Hang on, Malarkey." Buck paused, pulled out the map from his side pack and unfolded it. "Well, private. We seem to be here." Buck pointed to a small area on the map. "I am assuming since Lieutenant Winters isn't here, that the rest of Easy is scattered across Normandy. My suggestion is we head east."

Doc looked to Buck with an eye raised. "Sir, I've got a missing medic somewhere out in the open."

"Who? Desseau? She'll be able to handle herself. With any luck, she found Winters and they're making their way to base camp now." Buck told Eugene, placing the map back in his side pocket. "We gotta get a move one. Let's head out."

* * *

By the time they had reached base camp, it was 0800. They were exhausted but trained to go for long periods of time. The two halves of Easy Company had rejoined but many men were still missing. Luckily, Winters and Evie had made it back in time to regroup with Compton's half.

"Glad you could make it back, Desseau." Doc shook Evie's hand when he saw her again. "Lose any supplies on your drop?"

Feeling the coldness of the Normandy air, Evie zipped up her jacket all the way. "Only about half of my morphine supply. Fell out of my pack when I made the jump. Where did you land?"

"In the middle of God knows where." Eugene laughed as he handed his fellow medic a few tubes of morphine. "I can spare few."

"Listen up!" Lieutenant Winters called out the troops. "We'll be taking out the German artillery located in the nearby fields. With any luck, we'll be able to help our troops on Omaha and Utah. Move out."

"C'mon Desseau, it's gonna be a long day." Eugene smiled at Evie and led her in the direction of the Company.

* * *

They'd been walking towards the sound of artillery when the Krauts had begun firing about them. A private who's name no one knew, due to the fact that he wasn't from Easy Company, had lost his live in those first five minutes. Doc Roe and Evie were told to stay back, and come only when someone needed called for them.

"Medic! I need medic!" Someone called from up ahead. Immediately Evie and Doc ran a head.

"I'm sorry Sarge!" A man called Popeye, told one of the Sergeants. "First day on the job and I'm shot in the fucking ass. I'm sorry!"

"Hey, Robert, you gonna be fine. We're gonna get you bandaged up and back to base camp." Doc motioned for Evie to come over to them.

"You can't let her look at my ass!" Popeye said, wiggling in Doc's care.

"Shut up, Wynn." Eugene rolled his eyes and held Popeye down as Evie poured a gun wound disinfectant powder into the wound.

"Mr. Popeye, I'm trained for this." Evie laughed softly, wiping the wound clean of blood best she could. "I think we're going to move you now, right, Eugene?"

"Yeah, yeah. You think you can help carry him, Desseau?" Doc asked, tying the bandage knot so it'd stay secure. "It isn't too far we have to help him, just to the jeep over there."

"Obviously. I am trained for this you know." She smiled whilst listening to his accent and throwing the bloody towel to the side. "Now c'mon, Popeye, we gotta get you to your feet." Evie looked to Eugene. They nodded reassuringly to each other and helped Popeye to his feet, and walked him over to the jeep. Once they were at the jeep, Doc hit it to let them know they could take off.

"Why do you call him Robert?" Evie asked, turning to Eugene with a small frown evident on her face.

"Because his name's Robert." He replied, too busy putting extra bandages away to look up.

Evie looked a bit confused, and folded her arms. "But everyone calls him Popeye."

"Doesn't mean I've got to." Eugene shrugged before lighting a cigarette.

"Those things are bad for you." She muttered, and looked to the field where people were now cheering. Apparently they had destroyed the German artillery. "As a medic I'm surprised you'd even try one."

Shrugging again, he pulled it out of his mouth and exhaled smoke. "It helps me when I feel stressed."

"Whatever you say, Doc." Evie rolled her eyes and began to head in the direction of the field. Eugene sighed, pulled out the cigarette and rubbed it out, following after her.


	3. Carentan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_D-Day + 2_

Two days had passed since the landing in Normandy. Two days, sixteen dead, thirty-seven wounded, and companies scattered across Normandy. Everything was chaotic. People were running around trying to find the right company, many of who had lost their supplies in the jump. Makeshift aid stations were scattered through the rubble that was once a standing town.

"Easy Company, listen up!" Lieutenant Winters, who was now acting as Commanding Officer, yelled for the men to listen. "At 1600 we'll be taking the town of Carentan. First platoon will lead, followed by second, and third platoon on the left. The town is crawling with Krauts so you'll need to keep your eyes open!"

"Damn, why is it always Easy doing the hard shit?" Bill Guarnere muttered to his friend Joe Toye.

Toye lifted a finger to his mouth in a way to tell his friend to hush.

"Gonorrhea, shut the hell up." Donald Malarkey poked his head between the two.

"Haha, Sergeant Bullshit." Guarnere shot back whilst rolling his eyes.

Off to the side of Easy Company stood the two medics, Evie and Eugene. Evie leaned over to her fellow medic whispered, "I wonder how many casualties the other companies have."

Doc shrugged, crossing his arms. "I hope not many. We can't suffer anymore. We're already down two mortars." He sighed, slipping a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

"Stressed again, Gene?" Evie raised a brow and rolled her eyes as Doc took a puff. She hated those things. She could never understand why a medic of all people would put try one.

"If you only you knew, Miss Evie." He pulled it out of his mouth, holding it between two fingers. "You know, Miss Evie, you never told me about your family."

Keeping her eyes fixated on Lieutenant Winters, she spoke, "I've got a mother, father, two brothers. Nothing special at all." Evelyn never enjoyed talking about her family. She would stiffen and respond in a monotonous voice. "What about you, Gene? What's yours like?"

Without bothering to correct her on his name, he tilted his head back and took another puff. "I don't got any. How old are your brothers, Miss Evie?"

When Eugene said that about his family, she could tell the mood had slightly shifted. "Please, Gene, just call me Evie." Evie offered the best smile she could at the moment. "They're quite young, six and eight. You know that age, not having a care in the world." She could here Eugene's soft laugh.

"Alright, men. Let's move out!" Winters finished his speech and the men began to line up.

As the men were lined up into two rows, George Luz, who was known as the joker, spoke up, "Now the thing to remember, boys... flies spread disease, so keep yours closed!" Everyone laughed at his imitation at General Maxwell Taylor.

"You got everything you need, Miss Evie?" Eugene pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out. "I've got a few extra morphine tubes I can spare." He pulled out three small tubes and handed them to her. "Got any bandages you can spare?"

Evie nodded and dug around her aid pack until she found what she was looking for. "Here." She exchanged the bandages for the morphine and put them into a small pouch.

"Now remember, it's gonna get busy real fast out there. You'll need to bandage them up and move 'em. But make sure you stay safe too." Eugene managed a small smile before walking out after the men.

* * *

Carentan, a beautiful French city, would have been more beautiful if it weren't for the Krauts scattered throughout.

"Private, go check it out." Lieutenant Winters whispered to Private Aarons, giving him a slight nudge forward. The Private did exactly what he was told and jogged to the front of the group. He knelt down on one knee and held a fist into the air, signaling for the rest of the group to wait. As he turned around to give the all clear, a bullet hit him in the side of the head, spraying his blood all over the ground. "Incoming fire! Out of the road!" All the men jumped from their current positions into the small ditches that ran along the roadside. "First platoon on me!" Winters yelled out at his men and began running into the town.

As medics, Eugene and Evie weren't allowed to carry any sort of weapon except a knife. They followed the men, bringing up the rear. Once inside the town, they were separated, along with the entire platoon. One group went left, one right, the rest scattered as they were hit with multiple mortars.

"Medic!" Someone belted out from a pile of rubble. Eugene immediately ran into the smoke and began to help the wounded.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" George Luz yelled over the roar of guns being fire.

Frank Perconte looked to his friend and shook his head. "I don't know!" He yelled back as they took cover behind a wall.

Evie had been separated from first platoon along with Darrell "Shifty" Powers. Both were taking cover behind a half destroyed wall.

"Shifty, second floor, two snipers and a mortar. You're gonna need to take them out." She looked to her fellow soldier.

"I've got it, Evie. Just stay down." Shifty quickly looked over the wall and fired two shots. Within moments, the two snipers were down, and in another second so was the mortar.

"Nice one, Shifty!" She smiled brightly at her friend. "C'mon, we gotta get a move on." She led Shifty into the street where just a block down, she could see two of their own, laying on the ground and withering in pain. "You go on, I've gotta down there. I'll be fine" She pushed her friend towards the other direction and ran towards the wounded men.

"What's your name, soldier?" Evie asked as she knelt down towards the one who seemed to be in m ore pain. "What's your name?" She repeated, putting her hand on the wound that was gushing blood.

"Blithe." The one who was laying, looking up at the sky stuttered out. "Albert Blithe."

"Well Blithe, can you reach into my bag and grab the small package labeled disinfectant, for me?" She asked as she put more pressure on the wound.

"I... I can't." Private Blithe shook his head. "I can't see."

"What the-" As she was about to finish her sentence, the building above them began to explode. "Cover your face, Blithe!" Evie yelled and threw her body over the man she was currently trying to help. As rubble began to cover their bodies, she could have sworn she heard the voice of an angel yelling out her name.

* * *

"Evie!" Eugene yelled as he watched the building cover the three of men. "Perconte! Luz! On me now!" He yelled and took off towards his friends. He slid on the ground as he reached the three and began to help them up.

"What the hell happened, Evie?" Eugene helped her off the now dead soldier and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know... I don't know." She looked at her blood covered hands with confusion. "There was just so much blood."

Eugene's eyes widened when her hands. "Are... Is that..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Shaking her head, she softly brought a hand up to her forehead and felt warm liquid running down her cheek. "It's not mine. But we need to move Blithe. He can't see."

"Perconte, Luz. Help Blithe over there while I stitch up Miss Evie." Eugene ordered the soldiers and led Evie to the side behind a wall. "You did good today, Evie. You saved Blithe's life."

"One for one. That's how it worked today." She winced momentarily as Eugene did his best to stitch up her wound. "Blithe has hysterical blindness."

"How do you know that?" He looked at her curiously, cutting the thread.

Sitting expressionless, Evie looked out at the open field behind them. "Said he couldn't see."

"Oh." Eugene nodded slowly as he gently rubbed a thumb over the now stitched area. He smiled slightly and removed his thumb quickly. "Come on. We gotta regroup with the rest." He helped Evie to her feet and began to walk off towards a now secured building.

Evie lightly touched the area Eugene had rubbed his thumb over and smiled. "Hey, Doc. You called me Evie. Without the Miss."

"I suppose I did, Miss Evie." He laughed softly and shook his head, "By the way, you can call me Gene." He nodded and entered the first floor, leaving a smiling Evie outside.


	4. Aidez Moi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._**  
**

* * *

_D Day + God Knows How Many_

Most people would expect France to be a giant dream come true. With it's rolling hills, vast valleys, and endless scenery, it had the potential to be beautiful. However for the people now carrying fifty plus pounds of extra weight, it was more of a hell rather than a vacation. But that's war. War is hell.

"For he today that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother." A soft Cajun voice murmured. Eugene was laying on his back and staring up into the night sky. It had been a rather quiet night out in the field. Seventy four wounded, thirty-one dead for Easy. Albert Blithe was shot in the neck, one of the more serious injuries. Others like Popeye had just been shot in the ass. The days seemed long, and the nights seemed longer. A smaller looking figure approached the medic and laid down next to him.

"What was that, Gene?" Evie asked in a small whisper her head to her friend. "That quote you just recited. Who said it?"

Before answering, Eugene pulled out a cigarette, took a puff and exhaled the smoke. "Shakespeare. It was Shakespeare who said that." He whispered back to his friend who was now gazing up at the sky.

"Do you believe that?" She took the cigarette from Eugene's hand and took her own puff of the cigarette. Ever since Eugene had said that she could call him Gene, she felt more comfortable than before.

Chuckling, Eugene snatched his cigarette back and shrugged slightly. "In a way I do. We've all been together for so long now. And I thought you didn't smoke?" He turned to look at his fellow medic.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. And I'm sure I don't know a lot about you." Evie laid her arms on her stomach and smiled. "I know! Why don't we play twenty questions. You know that game where you get to know about the other person."

"Yeah, yeah." Eugene waved dismissively. "I know the game, but who starts?" He through the now dead cigarette aside and looked back up at the sky.

Evie smiled widely. "I think you should, since I came up with the game."

"Alright," he nodded. "Give me a moment to think about a question." After a pause, he finally came up with one, "Got it. Why did you start smoking today?"

She shrugged, not really having any answer for his question. "I had never tried one so I thought, 'why not?' My turn!" Evie bit her lip while thinking of a question. "Why don't you call anyone by their nickname? You already gave me the 'that's not their name bullshit' so I want the truth."

Eugene sighed as he stared at the stars momentarily. "I just don't wanna get attached. Some of them will die and I can't let my feelings get in the way of saving them." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh." She momentarily closed her eyes, while thinking about Eugene's answer. She hadn't expected something like that to be his answer, she only assumed he didn't like the nicknames.

"I think it's time for you to get some shut eye, Miss Evie." Eugene sat up and placed the jacket he had been laying on on Evelyn. "I'll watch the line tonight."

"I'm fine, Gene. You're the one who's been up all day," Evie said while yawning.

Eugene chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You just get some rest little Miss Evie. I'll wake you when and if I need you."

Evie rolled onto her side, facing away from Gene. "If you say so." She mumbled, pulling the jacket onto her body more and slowly drifted off.

Eugene sat up, watching the empty field, and waited until he was needed.

* * *

The jump into Holland had been successful. There had been no causalities and the replacements had landed just fine. Easy Company had liberated the town of Eindhoven and the Dutch were ever grateful. The company was on their way deeper into Holland, attempting to liberate the other towns. However, they came into a bit of trouble at the next town.

* * *

"Medic!" "Someone get Doc!" Sergeant Bull Randleman yelled down the line. Eugene heard the call and looked to Evie. "You stay, I'll be right back. " He turned away from her and ran up to his sergeant. "What happened?"

"Sniper. Private Rogers, the lookout, is down." Bull said with a cigar between his lips. "We'll cover you. Be careful up there, Doc." Bull nodded as he faced his men. "Covering fire!" He yelled when Doc ran to the downed man.

When Doc arrived to Private Rogers, he immediately pressed his hand to his neck, in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Shit." He muttered, using one hand to pour the sulfa on the wound. As he was beginning to bandage the wound, he felt a sharp pain in his arm, and his head hitting the ground. "God, dammit." He grabbed his arm in pain and did his best to stay low and out of the crossfire. "Evie!" He yelled. "Evie!" Eugene yelled for her again, a bit louder this time.

Evie held on to her helmet as the men began to move down the line whilst firing at the Krauts. She heard her name being called and recognized the voice as Eugene's. Running towards the front of the line, she saw her friend laying wounded next to another downed soldier.

"Eugene!" She yelled back, squinting due to the sun. "Gene, you alright?"

Eugene held up a bloody hand and shook his head, "Does it look like I'm alright?" He motioned for her to come over. "It's clear now. Get over here!"

Taking a deep breath, Evie crawled out of the ditch and ran over to Eugene, sliding on her knees when she got there. "Your arm?" She quickly got out sulfa and an extra bandage.

"Yeah," he nodded wiping his bloody hand on his uniform. "I got Rodgers all patched up." He should be fine. Eugene watched Evie's swift hands pour the packet of sulfa onto the wound and quickly bandage his wound.

"Think you'll be able to help Rodgers?" She tied the bandage and looked back to a few of the men in the ditch.

Eugene nodded again. "I think so, but you won't. He's too heavy. Call Luz and Perconte over."

"Luz! Perconte!" Evie yelled to the other soldiers and they immediately ran over to help Rodgers and Eugene. "Get 'em to the back line, I can take it from here." She smiled at Eugene and ran to help the other wounded men.

* * *

Four men died that day. Thirteen were injured, including Sergeant Randleman, Eugene, and Lieutenant Buck Compton. They had liberated Eindhoven but were forced to retreat. Market Garden was a failure.


	5. Bastogne Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_D-Day + Six Months_

Easy Company had been on the front line since they jumped into Normandy. It had been around six months since they had made that terrifying jump. Six months of pain, loses, six months of not being home. Most of the men had been training together at Toccoa for the previous two years. They had prepared for this moment, the moment when they would truly be tested against the Germans. This battle could mean the either win or loss of the war for the Allies, Easy Company had to win.

"Got any morphine to spare?" Eugene Roe asked Babe Heffron who was sitting in a foxhole with his friend Julian. Supplies had been extremely low. The aid station in the nearby town was cut off from any help due to the Krauts forces. The men were under supplied. They had no winter clothing, running low on food and medical supplies, and some men were stricken with trench foot.

"Sorry, Doc. I used the last of mine up in Holland." Babe looked from his bundled up position. "Luz or Dike might have some," he shrugged, looking back towards the line.

"Alrighty, thank you fellas." Doc nodded and began to walk away before quickly turning around. "Got any scizzuhs?"

Babe's head popped and shook no, "Nope! Try Perconte! It's like he's got a beauty store in his foxhole!"

Eugene laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The air was freezing and it was starting to snow. He decided he'd try Perconte and Luz later, and maybe Dike too. Instead, Eugene headed back to the foxhole he shared with Evie. When he arrived, he smiled and jumped down into the hole. "How much you'd get?" He asked her.

"Not much." Evie sighed and threw the blanket they shared over the both of them, scooting closer to Eugene to keep the heat in. She pulled out three tubes of morphine and put them in his hand. "I've got plenty leftover from Holland." She smiled, her nose bright red due to the cold. "Did you get any extra bandages?"

"Nope," Gene shook his head defeated. "I caught word that third platoon has a few extras. I was planning on making a night run." He said, his body shaking from the freezing temperatures. He looked Evelyn and smiled at her nose. "You know that one reindeer with the red nose? Ah, what was his name? Rudolph! Well you kinda look like him right now." Eugene laughed softly.

Evie opened her mouth protest but couldn't help but smile. "It's not like you look so great either!" She joked.

"Hey, now. I never said you didn't look pretty." Eugene said softly, his Cajun accent making the voice even softer.

"Now, Mister Eugene Roe, are you calling me pretty?" She turned her head so she was facing Gene.

Eugene attempted his best George Luz face and shook his head again, "I could possibly be." His face slowly turned into a smile again.

"What the hell is going on here?" A booming voice came from above them. "Two medics in one damn hole? What the fuck is gonna happen if you two get hit? Who's gonna stitch up _you_?"

Looking up, Evie raised an eyebrow and slightly cocked her head, "I guess we just won't get hit then." She eyed Lieutenant Dike up and down.

"As... As you were." The lieutenant said speechless as to what the young medic had said. Dike nodded and walked away.

Eugene chuckled and smiled widely at her. He had to admit, Evelyn Desseau had guts to speak to a lieutenant that way. "You know, I never liked the guy. He's not a great leader." Shrugging, Eugene scooted closer to her.

"I just never liked him. I wish we had Buck, or even Winters back. Hell, at this point I'd even love Speirs!" Evie laughed and leaned her head back against the dirt wall.

"Speirs would be a welcome change." Eugene murmured, looking up at the darkening sky. "C'mon, Evie. We better get a move on to third platoon before it gets too dark." He stood up and pulled Evie up with him.

"Damn, right as I was getting comfortable too." She joked and wrapped her jacket around her body tighter. "Do we even know what which way third is?" Evie asked as she was crawling out of the foxhole. The ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow, and the trees made every way look the same. The only difference was the pile of branches covering each pairs foxhole.

"East." Eugene said, pulling himself up. "That's what Guarnere said." He stuffed his hands back in his pocket and took and breath. "Let's get going." He nodded in the right direction.

* * *

By the time Eugene and Evie reached third, the ground was covered in two feet of snow and it was pitch dark. "Ay, you get bandages and plasma you can spare?"

"What the hell do we look like? Fucking surgeons?" One of the other medics asked, stuffing a box full of excess supplies. "Nah, Doc. But we've got six bandages and seven packs of plasma." He shoved the wooden box into Eugene's arms. "Now get yo' scrawny ass outta here! It's getting too dark for you to be out wandering. Lovely night you two." The medic tipped his helmet and plopped back into his foxhole.

"Evie, come hold onto my arm so we don't separate." Eugene said, shifting the box in his arms.

Evie did what Eugene told her and gripped his arm tightly as they began to walk back to their foxhole. "You sure we won't run into any Krauts along the way?" She bit her lip and looked around at the black forest, illuminated by the moonlight reflecting off the snow.

"I ain't sure. But hopefully we won't." He chuckled as they got closer to camp. Once they had arrived at their foxhole, and Evie was already in, Eugene handed the box to her and jumped in. "I'll take the watch tonight. I've got a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." He lifted up the blanket and laid it over the two of them. "Don't want us to freeze to death tonight."

She scooted closer to Eugene in order to stay warm and shut her eyes. "All right. Wake me if you get tired." Evie muttered, already slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Miss Evie." Eugene murmured as he watched his friend fall asleep. He chuckled when he felt her head move onto his shoulder and gave a small smile.

The wind whipped above them and Eugene wondered how Evelyn could sleep during that racket. He sighed and pulled out the rosary he had stored in his pocket. As he did, the night sky was lit up with a flare. The whole forest seemed to be illuminated and he couldn't tell if that was the Germans or them. Sighing, he shut his eyes and held the rosary close to his heart. "Oh Lord, grant that I may never seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, or to be loved as to love with all my heart. With all my heart." He muttered quietly and placed the rosary back in his pocket. He looked to Evie again and smiled slightly, placing a small kiss upon her forehead.


	6. Bastogne Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_D-Day + Six Months_

"Doc..." A soft voice muttered, "Eugene wake up." A pair of gentle hands shook him awake. "Buck said it's gonna get busy real quick." The voice murmured into his ear.

"I'm up, I'm up." Eugene yawned, stretching his arms. He rolled his neck and opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the morning. "Great, more snow." He muttered under his breath. "How long was I out?" He looked at Evie who was fixing her braid.

Evie shrugged as she tied her hair. "Only a few hours. I think you must of fallen asleep after me. It's all right though, nothing happened last night, thankfully." A small laugh escaped her lips. "Buck said the Krauts are setting up there mortars about eight miles from here. And they've got the town of Foy under their command."

He stood up in the foxhole and crouched, making sure his head was covered. "Are we waiting for Krauts or going to them?" Eugene started to put some bandages into his side bag. By the time he had finished his sentence, the first bomb hit a tree about a hundred yards west of them.

"Medic!"

The sound of the desperate voice made Eugene snap his head up and quickly finish stuffing his pack. "C'mon, we gotta get going." His voice had taken a serious tone as he pushed himself up and out of the foxhole. Eugene paused momentarily. Leaning down, he held out his hand for Evie to take it and she graciously excepted. He helped pull her out and handed her the bag of plasma. "Just in case."

Evie knew that what he meant was just in case it was more than they could handle. She heard the voice yell again and her and Eugene took off running in the same direction it had come from. When they had reached the foxhole the voice had been coming from, Eugene and Evie saw Skinny gripping his leg. "What'd you get hit with?" Doc said swiftly as he removed Skinny's hand from the wound. Evie was busy getting the morphine and some bandages out.

"Shrapnel... I-I think." Skinny said, grimacing in pain. "Shit! Is that bone, Doc?" He widened his eyes in shock and turned to Evie. "Is it?"

For the moment, the bombing seemed to stop, which meant the Krauts were done with round one. "No, no, Skinny. It's just tree. I'm gonna give you some morphine so hold still." Evie said as she moved towards the leg. "One... Two... Three." She stuck the needle into his leg right above the wound, and Skinny made a grunting noise. "Doc's gonna pull out the wood now." She said softly, writing a small "M" on his forehead with the blood.

"Ah, man, Doc! I ain't leaving. I ain't going to any aid station!" Skinny yelled, feeling like his leg was one fire.

"Well you're in luck!" Eugene said, pulling the bigger piece of wood out of his leg. "We ain't got no aid station!"

Eugene looked to Evie and nodded, quickly pulling out the small pieces of wood that stuck out of his leg. "Hey, Evie. Yell for Perconte over at the next foxhole. We're gonna need some help carrying him to the jeep. Hurry, before round two starts."

Evie nodded and jumped out from the foxhole she was currently in and to Perconte's. "Perconte!" She yelled when she reached her destination. "We need your help, now!" She waited for Perconte to get out of his hole and they ran back to Skinny and Doc.

"Alright, Frank." Eugene nodded and they each lifted one side of Skinny. "Shit." He muttered under his breath as the trees began to shake and explode again. "C'mon, round two's starting. We gotta get to the jeep." Frank and Eugene did their best to run with Skinny in their arms. Just a few feet from the jeep, a tree exploded to their left and the shaking of the ground made them lose their footing, causing them to slip.

"Fuck, Skinny! You got blood on my trousers!" Frank yelled as they picked Skinny back up and placed him on the jeep. "Up you go, Evie." Perconte helped Evie onto the side of the jeep. "Doc!" Frank yelled as Eugene ran up to to Babe Heffron.

"Edward!" Eugene called after Heffron. "You got any morphine to spare?" He glanced back to the jeep where Evie and Skinny were waiting.

"No, I gave it to you back when we were in Holland." Babe said, rubbing his hands together. "And what is this 'Edward' shit? My name is Babe, you know it so use it!" Before he could let Eugene get another word in, he walked away.

With no luck from Babe, Eugene ran back to the jeep and hopped on. "Drive, sir." He patted the drivers shoulder and they took off towards the camp.

* * *

The camp was located in an abandoned city about three miles from where they were in the woods. There were dead bodies scattering the streets, broken down vehicles, crumbling buildings, and a makeshift hospital stood in the center of it all. The hospital was an abandoned church, the only building that seemed to be untouched by the bombings. The jeep stopped in front of the entrance too the church and Eugene and Evie hopped off. They directed the men who were carrying Skinny on a stretcher inside and down to where the injured were being held. Walking down the spiral staircase, the smell of the sick became stronger until it was overwhelming.

"Sergeant!" Eugene motioned for another medic as he and Evie looked at all the wounded. "Why aren't these men being shipped out?"

The medic shrugged and looked around. "Krauts cut it off. This is as far as it goes." He said and went back to a patient.

Eugene turned to Evie and shook his head sadly. He glanced over at Skinny and smiled at him. "How you doin', buddy?" He laughed when a nurse brought over some chocolate.

"I'm in heaven, Doc." Skinny looked from one nurse to the other and took a bite of his chocolate.

"I think we better get back to the line, Eugene." Evie bit her bottom lip and tugged his sleeve gently. As she went to exit, she saw a man being carried into the back room on a stretcher. The stretcher was dripping blood and the man's intestines looked to be spilling out of him. "Eugene!" Evie pulled him after the man and ran into the room.

Once they had gotten to the room, there seemed to be no nurses and no other aid. Eugene immediately got to work by placing his hand under the mans skin in an attempt to locate the artery. Evie went to work and tried to keep his heart pumping. After a few minutes Evie noticed the man had stopped breathing and his eyes were shut. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she removed her hands from his chest and were now covered in his blood. "Eugene..." Her voice cracked and was hoarse. "Eugene." She turned to her friend was still digging in the man, trying to locate the artery. "Eugene, he's gone." She whispered as the tears continued to roll.

Eugene stopped his movements and looked up at the now dead soldier. "Dammit!" He yelled in frustration and threw the bloody bandages on to the ground in anger. "God dammit!" Eugene yelled again. He wiped his blood soaked hands on his jacket and looked over at Evie.

"There wasn't anything we could." She whispered, her eyes now blank and without emotion. "He... He was too far gone to help." She licked her lips and tried to wipe the tears the best she could. "Too far." Evie muttered again as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Looking up from the man, Eugene could see the pain on her face. "It's not your fault, Evie. It was never your fault." He whispered and stepped closer to Evie. "It's no ones damn fault except the Krauts." Eugene muttered in his soft Cajun accent. He gently wrapped his arms around Evie, pulling her close to his chest. "It's gonna be okay." He softly held her head in the crook of his neck and he could feel her hot tears on his exposed skin.

Evie finally felt the tears beginning to stop and she slightly pulled away from Eugene, looking up at his face. She had never been so close to him, or in such a situation like this. Before she could even think, a soft pair of Cajun lips were pressed against her own, and two hands were gently holding her head.

Eugene didn't know what he was thinking. All he knew was that her brown eyes sparkled the same no matter the circumstance, and her now loose braid made her look more beautiful. He gently pulled his lips away and dropped his hands to his side. "Sorry." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked him, her eyes widening in curiosity.

Shrugging, he didn't know how to respond. "Yo' hands." A small smile grew on Eugene's face. "Yo' touch, it calms people. A gift from God, my grandmother would say."

At the last of his words, Evie's face broke into a soft smile. "A terrible gift. To calm people into death." She backed away from Eugene and slid down to the floor. "A terrible gift."

Eugene sighed and sat down next to her, holding out his hand from comfort. She graciously accepted. "A beautiful gift." He said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"What now, Gene?" She turned her head so she could look at him straight on. "What are we now?"

He leaned his head against the wall. "We're something. And I may kiss you again from time to time."

Evie laughed quietly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that." She whispered, a smile still visible on her face. "With all my heart." She murmured softly under her voice.

"What did you just say?" Eugene asked as he gently squeezed her hand.

"The ending of the prayer you said the other night. 'Or to be loved as to love with all my heart. With all my heart.' I thought it was beautiful." She said whilst closing her eyes.

"It sure is." He replied quietly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's all gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." He muttered as he stared up at the ceiling which was decorated with intricate pictures of God. Eugene stared at the pictures wide eyed and listened to Evie's steady breathing, the rhythm of her heart making himself believe his own words.


	7. Bastogne Part 3

I just wanna thank y'all for reading this story. It's far from done but I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you all. Thanks for sticking with it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_December 18th, 1944_

The days were growing shorter and colder as the winter in Bastogne approached. The men of Easy Company were suffering from trench foot and colds. There wasn't much Eugene or Evie could do, except give advice, which consisted on changing socks three times a day and walking around. Eugene was making the round and visiting all the foxholes, making sure everyone had what they needed. They would be moving the line, if they didn't run into any problems with Krauts. Evie remained at the foxhole, doing her best to divide the medical supplies up equally. From what he could see, the men were holding up okay. He made his way back to the foxhole he shared with Evie and plopped down. "How's it going?"

"Christ, Eugene" Evie jumped and looked to him. "You can't just do that." A small laugh escaped her lips.

"My apologies, Miss Evie." He kissed the top of her forehead and sat down next to her. "So, what's going on?"

Evie folded her arms across her chest and shivered. "Buck said they're moving out in about thirty minutes. We're supposed to stay behind just in case."

He knew what exactly what Buck meant by 'just in case'. In case someone got hurt, or died. Eugene turned to Evie and noticed she was shivering with a blank expression on her face. "Evie, you all right?"

Blinking a few times, she placed her hands in her lap and nodded, looking to Eugene. "I'm fine. Just exhausted." Evie looked down at her hands, staring at the blood caked on her fingers and under her nails. "I never liked the cold." She laughed softly.

Eugene raised a brow, not believing her answer. "Neither did I. Always preferred the Louisiana summers." He said and wrapped an arm around Evie, pulling her closer. "What was Wyoming like in the summer?"

Evie shrugged, "The same as any other state in the mid west. Hot, dry, nothing too special." A small smile appeared on her lips. " Was Louisiana nice?"

"Louisiana..." Eugene nodded, "Louisiana was something else. "It was nice. Maybe when this war is all over, I'll take you to visit." With his last words, Evie covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laugh. "What's so funny?" He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"The fact that you think we'll make it home alive is what I find funny." She grinned at Eugene. "But I guess we can dream." She shrugged and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"Easy Company!" Both medics stood when they heard Buck yell. "We're moving on up!" They quickly got climbed out of the foxhole and walked over to where the rest of Company stood. "Evelyn, Eugene, you two are staying here. Can't have the only two medics getting wounded. Just stay here and we'll bring any wounded back." Buck nodded at the two medics. "Move up!" He yelled and led the men deeper into the snow covered forest.

* * *

There was nothing left to do but wait for them to return. Eugene sat down and leaned against a tree. Evie paced and chewed her thumbnail until it was nothing but a nub.

"That ain't good for you, yo' know." Eugene said and watched her continue to chew. "It'll start to bleed if you keep chewing."

Evie removed the thumb from her mouth and folded her arms. "Helps me with the stress. Like you when you smoke." A sudden gunshot was heard her head snapped up. "It's starting," her eyes widened as she stared off where the mean headed to. "You don't think," she murmured softly.

Pushing himself off the ground, Eugene walked over to her and enveloped her with his arms. "It's gonna be okay. Nothing will happen." Eugene muttered into her hair, "They'll be alright." As Eugene spoke to Evie, the sound of gunfire made him snap his head up, looking in the same direction. "They're gonna be okay, Evie."

She pulled away from him and stared out into the forest. They could hear muffled yelling, and lots of gunfire. With each passing moment, more and more worry filled Evie. She thought she could hear the faint yelling for a medic and she took a step in that direction.

"Hey." Eugene grasped her arm. "We ain't going. Buck said to stay and that's exactly what we're doing. Just wait, they'll be okay." He nodded and let go of her arm. He went back to his original sitting position and sighed. The shooting seemed to stop and he wondered if they were heading back.

"Look!" Evie pointed out and saw a few men running back into their area. Some were limping and another, who just happened to be Babe Heffron, looked as as if he had seen someone die. "Babe! Babe!" She ran up to him and took hold of both his arms and looked him in the eye. "Babe! What happened?" Evie could see the pain in his eyes and wondered what in the world went on.

"He was staring right at me and I couldn't do a fucking thing! The fucking Krauts got him!" Babe said as he walked away from Evie and to his foxhole. Evie followed closely behind with Eugene following after them. Once Babe reached his foxhole, he jumped in and sat down.

Evie got in next Babe and sat next to him. She gently wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, Babe. He's at peace now. He's gonna be okay."

"He was right there and I couldn't get to him." Babe leaned his head on her shoulder, and Eugene sat next to Evie. "Julian and I had a deal... If one of us got it, we'd write each others moms and send back our stuff. But now I can't even do that because I left him and the fucking Krauts are gonna strip him."

"Sh, just rest now." Evie muttered, still rubbing his arm. She looked at Eugene with a sad smile and nodded. "It's over now."

* * *

Eugene woke up roughly a few hours later. The sky had darkened and the only light was coming from the snow illuminated by the moon. The night was peaceful, eerily so. He looked at his shoulder and noticed that Evie had fallen asleep on him; he smiled. Eugene gently moved her head and climbed out of the foxhole. As he walked around he noticed that the only men up were the ones who were watching the line.

Evie woke up and noticed that Eugene was missing. She groggily rubbed her eyes and quietly stood up, doing her best not to wake up Babe. Standing up in the foxhole made her just tall enough to see the ground. She smiled when she saw him doing his rounds. The smile that lay on her face quickly faded when the first tree exploded.

"Eugene!" Evie yelled for her friend, trying to see something through the smoke. "Eugene!" She yelled again and he dropped back into the foxhole. "You alright?" She asked him and pulled him into a quick embrace.

He nodded and looked to Heffron who was watching the line. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine."

"Medic! Medic up front! We need a medic up front!"

Eugene could hear the voice yelling for him or Evie. He just couldn't see past the fog or smoke. He grabbed the pack that was sitting next to him and forced himself to stand up to look in the direction of the voice. "Doc!" The voice called again as he headed in that direction. Doing his best to dodge the flying tree branches, he made it to an unfinished foxhole, crouching inside it to take in his surroundings. As he turned his head, briefly making eye contact with Evie who was still in the foxhole watching him, a loud ringing whizzed past his ear and then everything went black.

* * *

Evie watched in fear as the ground near Eugene exploded. She quickly looked at Babe and jumped out of the foxhole, running to the area that was hit. "Gene!" She saw him laying on the ground with a hand pressed to his forehead. "Eugene!" She slid on the ground next to him. "How badly are you hit?" Evie pulled away his hand and saw a gash just above his eyebrow that was oozing blood. "You'll live." She took a sigh of relief and kissed him on the forehead. "Get up, get up. We gotta get moving." Pulling him up and wiping the blood on her jacket, she led them to the sound of the voices yelling for help.

As they got closer to the area that was hit, the smell of blood became stronger. Evie and Eugene could hear moans of pain and cries for help. They immediately recognized the voices as Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye.

"Bill!" Evie gasped as she ran over to him. Guarnere was holding his right leg which was jerking all around. Everything below his knee was destroyed. you could see right to the shattered bone. There wasn't anything she could do in the field, except tell him everything was okay, even though he was more than likely going to lose his leg.

Eugene, on the other hand, immediately went to Joe Toye who was withering on the ground. "Hey, Joe, you're gonna be okay." He lied through his teeth. Toye had lost his entire right leg, up to the knee. The explosion must have it hit just perfectly. Eugene turned his head and saw Buck Compton sitting on a fallen log, with his head in his hands. "Ay, Guarnere, you going first." He motioned for the men carrying a stretcher to help Guarnere first.

"Hey, Joe. Looks like they finally got ol' Guarnere." Even in his current condition, he could joke around.

Eventually another jeep came and picked up Toye and Compton. Buck was being taken off the line due to a terrible case of trench foot. Even though everyone knew it was because he had lost two of his closest friends in the company.

* * *

Eugene and Evie were walking in the early hours of the morning and just talking. "You know why I don't call anyone by their nickname?" Eugene turned to Evie and frowned slightly. "It's because crap like that'll happen and in an instant they'll be gone."

"It's okay to get attached to them." Evie smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You just have to remember not to let emotions get in the way." She grabbed his hands and held them gently. "Kind of like we did here."

He laughed and shook his head from side to side. "I guess I kinda screwed that one up." He said, his soft accent becoming more prominent. "But, I'm glad I did." And with a small step forward, he pressed his lips to hers once more. They stood like that for a few moments before they each pulled away, their cheeks a light shade of pink and their noses bright red. "I told you I'd kiss you from time to time."

Evie blushed more, and bit her lower lip softly. "I'm glad you did. With all my heart." She repeated the last line of the prayer he had said nights ago. "All my heart." She smiled and dropped his hands. "I think Babe could use you. It's been hard for him lately."

"I suppose I should do my rounds anyway. Make sure everyone's okay." He shrugged and looked in the direction of Babe's foxhole. "I'm sure no one is though."

"Don't think like that." Evie sighed and folded her arms. "We made it another day. Now go to him." She kissed him on the cheek one last time before heading back to their foxhole.

Eugene grinned as he watched Evie walk away, admiring her optimism even in the darkest of days. He sighed and headed off to Babe, in no time, he was there.

"Everything okay? Babe?" Eugene asked as he plopped down into Babe's foxhole. "Jesus, how'd you do that?" He said whilst examining Babe's cut up hand. He began to pull out a bandage when Heffron finally spoke.

"Hey, Gene." Babe turned his head while Eugene was wrapping the bandage around it. "You called me Babe!" He grinned.

Eugene looked at Babe with a puzzled expression, "I did? When?" He said, continuing to wrap Babe's hand.

"Just minute ago! You said my name!" Babe said with his grin getting wider.

Shrugging and tying a knot, Eugene spoke, "I guess I did." He rolled his eyes when he saw how extremely happy Babe had become.

"Babe!" Heffron said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Eugene rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Watch the god damn line, Heffron."


	8. Findings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_April 1945_

Easy Company had suffered significant casualties over the months. Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere each lost a leg at Bastogne. Lieutenant Dike had shown he was no man to command. Buck Compton was taken off the line do to a bad case of trench foot. Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, and Donald Hoobler had all lost their lives at Bastogne. Bastogne had been Hitler's final push to stop the Allies, but it had failed. Easy had recaptured the town of Foy and many others along the route to Germany. Tensions had been high when they were taking German prisoners, which resulted in a few dozen more deaths for the Company. Easy was finally pulled off the front line and given a chance to relax, if that was the proper word.

* * *

"Gene! Where are we going?" Evie laughed as Eugene pulled her up the stairs by her hand. The war had been winding down, and everyone had been enjoying themselves. They'd had warm showers, hot food, and clean beds; more than they could ever ask for.

"Somewhere a bit more private, Miss Evie." He turned around and grinned, as he stopped in front of a closed door. "I think this one should do." He knocked twice, and with no reply, pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here, Eugene?" She lightly gripped Eugene's jacket and pulled him closer to her. Evie raised a brow and cocked her head, holding back a smile as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Well," Eugene started as he pressed his lips against her neck, "I was thinking we could have a bit of alone time." He smirked and pressed her back against the wall whilst running a hand down her side and landing on her hip.

Evie moved her head a bit more the side, allowing Eugene more access to her neck. "Alone time?" She whispered and wrapped a leg around his waist.

He nodded, moving his lips from her neck to her lips. "Yes." Eugene murmured and pulled away slightly, "I thought it was well deserved." Eugene laughed lightly and let her down from his grasp.

"Mister Roe," She grinned, and did her best to copy his accent, "I don't think now would be the best time to engage in such scandalous activities." Laughing, Evie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think something like that should wait till we're home."

Eugene raised a brow and tilted his head slightly, holding back a chuckle. "I can't believe you think we're gonna make it home alive." He smirked and repeated the words she had once said to him.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Very funny, Eugene." Evie dropped her arms from his neck and walked over to sit on the bed. "Now come over here and lay down with me." A small smile returned to her face as she patted the spot next to her.

"Yes, Miss Evie?" Eugene asked and sat down next to her. He gently laid on the bed and she fell next to him.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and turned her head to face Eugene. "What's going to happen? I mean when this is all over. Are we just gonna go back to our lives and pretend it never happened?" Most days, Evie kept a positive attitude, and did her best not to cry. But this time, she could feel a few tears fall down her cheek.

"Hey, hey." Eugene gently wiped away a tear. "I was thinking about that the other day. Maybe take you back to Louisiana with me or go back to Wyoming with you... I mean, if you'd like."

A grin grew on her face at Eugene's ideas. "You mean you'd want to stay together even after this?" She snuggled a tad closer to him, looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course." Eugene nodded happily. "I wasn't planning on just lettin' you go. When I say 'with all my heart', I mean it." He softly kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I do too." Evie wiped the remaining tears away and smiled. "With all my heart."

Her and Eugene both jumped when a knock came from the door. "Roe, Desseau! Time to get a move on, we're moving cities."

* * *

When they walked outside, the atmosphere was that of a happy one. The men were joking and smiling, something that was a rare site. Eugene and Evie each boarded a troop transport jeep and joined along in the fun.

"Ay, Frank!" George Luz was overheard saying. "This article Janovec is reading, says that the Germans, are bad!" He made a frown and laughed at his own words. Soon the chatter turned into singing.

_"He hit the ground, the sound was "splat!", his blood went spurting high,_  
_His comrades, they were heard to say, "A helluva way to die!"_  
_he lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,_  
_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_  
_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die!_  
_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die!_  
_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_  
_And he ain't gonna jump no more!"_

Everyone on the trucks were singing in harmony as they drove to their new destination. No one knew where they were going, but they hoped it would be just as comforting as the town they had just left.

* * *

After driving for four hours, they finally stopped in a town that Winters had deemed suitable to rest and relax. In order to secure the town and make sure it was running smoothly, he decided to send out a patrol. A patrol that consisted of Luz, Perconte, Bull, Talbert, Shifty, and Evie. They all carried their guns, with the exception of Evie, who carried her medic pack. While walking around, the patrol came across a deer.

"Aim straight, Shifty!" Luz joked as his friend took aim.

Everyone knew that Shifty easily had the most accurate shot in the company. Shifty took his aim and waited for the moment. But he took a moment too long and the deer ran away.

"Ah, Shifty!" Evie laughed and patted her friend on the back, "I thought we were gonna eat like queens tonight!" She smiled happily as they began to walk again.

Bull stopped in his tracks and looked to her. With a cigar in his mouth, he spoke, "You do mean kings, right?"

Pursing her lips, Evie shook her head, "Nope. I meant queens."

"Ay, Frank! You here that?" Luz turned to Perconte. "Miss Gets it on with Doc thinks we're queens!"

Evie's mouth dropped and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me, George?" She wasn't exactly angry by the fact he had called her that. She was more angry that they thought she had "got it on" with Eugene. "As a matter of fact, Eugene and I have done no such thing!"

"Really?" Perconte, the short Italian man, stopped next to her. "'Cus from what I hear, you and Doc got a room in the last town."

"Well... Well, yes we did share a room." She managed to stammer out. "But nothing happened!" Evie threw her hands in the air and began walking again. "You boys are so difficult!" As she began to walk further into the woods, an odd smell filled her nose. "Luz, do you smell that?" She asked the closest man.

George nodded slowly, taking another whiff. "Kinda smells like death... If death had a smell."

The group walked a bit further but everyone stopped dead in their tracks when a giant fence came into view.

"Frank..." Evie said without moving. "Run back to camp and tell Winters to get out here. Make sure to bring Eugene."

Perconte nodded understandably, his expression becoming blank. "Yes. ma'am." He slung his gun over his shoulder and immediately took off for camp.

* * *

Eugene wondered what in the world the patrol had found. Three jeeps full of men were now headed out into the woods to see what the big finding. He knew he had to be serious if Perconte sprinted back and had no idea to describe it. About two miles into the drive, Perconte quickly raised his hand and pointed at the giant barb wired fence.

"There." He said with a monotone voice.

Eugene saw Evie and the rest standing outside a gate that held back what appeared to be hundreds of people. The jeeps stopped and everyone jumped out and walked towards the fence. Eugene walked straight to Evie.

"What is this?" He whisper asked when he got close to her. Eugene could see dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Evie's lower lip shook and fresh tears threatened to fall. "A concentration camp." Her soft reply filled the silent air.


	9. Breaking Down

Before I start off this chapter, I just wanted to let you all know how dear this chapter is to me. Not only was it historically challenging to write (especially for the medics pov) but it was really emotionally challenging. This is one of my favorite episodes of the series and I apologize in advance if the German sucks. I did my best to translate on my own! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and fyi, there's only going to be about two more chapters. Thank you so, so, so much!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.**

_We happy, we few, we band of brothers._

* * *

_April 1945_

"What is this?" Eugene whisper asked when he got close to her. He could see dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Evie's lower lip shook and fresh tears threatened to fall. "A concentration camp." Her soft reply filled the silent air.

Looking around, he could see the people being contained behind the barbed wires. They were skin and bones, pale faces, with their clothes hanging off their body. The Company had heard rumors about these sorts of camps, a part Hitler's so called "final solution", but none of them could believe what was before their very eyes. Eugene looked back to Evie whose face was now blank. "Are you alright?" he gently pulled her to the side so they could speak in a somewhat private manner, "Talk to me, Evelyn. Please."

When Evie heard him say her full name she snapped back to reality. "I'm fine," she nodded, her voice sounding soft and scared, "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Don't cry right now. We can't show emotion when we get in there." Eugene looked to the gate and watched for a moment as one of the privates cut off the lock. "Remember to separate emotion from work. Everything will be okay in the end." He gently took her hands in his and looked at them. "Your hands are healing hands. They're gonna heal these people in here."

She looked down at her hands in his and nodded slowly. There was blood caked under the fingernails from men they couldn't save, men she couldn't heal quickly enough. Evie didn't believe him because she knew the horrors of the war. Men had died at her very hands, and Evie didn't want to be accountable for another person lost, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Evie?" The softness of Eugene's voice shook her from her thoughts. "It's time to go in." He gestured to the gate and let go of her hands. "It'll be okay." Eugene whispered to Evie and began to head inside the camp.

Evie watched Eugene follow the others inside and tightened her braid. She knew what would happen if she didn't go inside; more people would die and she would be at fault. She decided to put her conflicting thoughts aside and headed towards the entrance. When she first entered the camp, the smell of death hit her like a tidal wave. It smelled of rotting corpses and mold. The people who had once stared at her through the fence were now grasping her arms and hugging her tightly. Kisses were being placed all over her head and face, these people were thanking her. Walking down the main path, she spotted Eugene off to the side already helping the malnourished. Evie finally made it to a break in the crowd where Winters and Nixon were listening to Joe Liebgott speak German with one of the prisoners.

Winters looked to Liebgott and sighed frustratedly, "Can you ask him ask him what kind of camp this is? Um, why are they here?"

Liebgott nodded and immediately translated what Winters had asked of him. He listened carefully to what the man was saying and then translated it to English for Winters and Nixon. "He says it's a work camp for Unerwunschte. I'm not sure what the word means, sir. Unwanted, disliked maybe?"

The voices around them had gone quiet as the man spoke to Liebgott again. When Liebgott understood what the man was saying, his mouth dropped and eyes wanted. "They're... They're Jewish."

When the words escaped Joe's mouth, Evie gasped quietly and placed a hand over her mouth. She came to realize just how sick the German military was. Looking from Liebgott to the Jewish man who was talking with him, she saw tears fall down both Liebgott's face and the other mans. Before more tears could fall down her face, she turned away and walked over to where Eugene was located. A small smile crossed her face as she watched him help the people. Walking over next to him, she took mental notes on what he was doing for each person. Eugene was checking their mouths, their foreheads for a fever, and their chests for any damage. Briefly making eye contact with Eugene, Evie looked to the line of people and quickly started another. She copied what he was doing and gave them any extra water that they needed.

* * *

After hours of checking out people, Eugene and Evie were finally relieved and were free to go back to spotted Evie walking back to camp on the long dirt road. "Evie!" He called out to her, but she didn't respond! "Evie!" He yelled again, this time jogging to her side. "Hey, Evie." Eugene placed a gentle hand on her to get her to stop walking.

She finally raised her head and acknowledged Eugene's presence, "Hm?" Evie asked, biting her lower lip.

"You alright?" Eugene asked her, removing his helmet. They were stopped in the middle of the road, and the sun was beginning to set.

Evie nodded and folded her arms, her expression blank. "I'm fine. I've told you this already. What do you want, Eugene?"

Raising a brow, Eugene pursed his lips, not believing her statement. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty shaken up back there."

"Eugene!" She raised her arms in a motion for him to stop talking. "If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine, dammit!" Evie pulled the band that held her braid together out of her hair as tears began to build up. "I said..." She put the band around her wrist before continuing, "I want to go home, Eugene." Her voice cracked at the last word and the hot tears poured down her face.

Eugene dropped his helmet to the ground and ran a hand through his hair. He had never seen her this upset before, having figured she'd rather keep things behind her bright smile. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, "Hey, it's okay, Evie." He murmured into her hair as she silently cried. "We'll be home in no time, I promise."

As she cried into Eugene's chest, her knees began to go weak and she slowly fell to the ground, bringing Eugene with her. "I can't do this anymore, Eugene. I just can't." She whispered, the tears coming to a slow stop. "There's blood on my hands that I can't get off. There's people I couldn't save. And I'm just supposed to go home and act like nothing happened!" Evie pulled away from Eugene and wiped the remaining tears away.

He gently held her head in his hands, slowly nodding his head. "Evelyn, you remember that prayer I said back in Bastogne? Back in that shit of a foxhole we were in?"

Evie nodded and closed her eyes. "Oh Lord, grant that I may never seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, or to be loved as to love with all my heart." She whispered, remembering the prayer he had once recited. "I remember."

"When you get home, I can promise you that you won't need to ask anyone to console or understand or love you because they will, unconditionally. That I can promise." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and began to stand back up.

Nodding again, she stopped back up as well. "What if I don't go back? Back home I mean."

"What do you mean?" Eugene looked at her curiously.

She took a deep breath before speaking and widened her eyes. "What if I went home with you?"

Eugene picked up his helmet and put it back on. "You'd wanna come back home to Louisiana? With me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk again. "Well, I suppose that'd be okay."

"Maybe I could deal with it better. Learning how to handle it. Not bursting into tears like that again." Evie chuckled softly, walking beside him.

"I think that'd be mighty fine, Miss Evie Desseau. So long as you don't mind the south." He leaned over and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

Blushing slightly, Evie folded her arms across her chest and looked to him. "I love you, Eugene. With all my heart."

"I love you, too." Eugene said, his voice soft and heavy with a Cajun accent. "With all my heart."


	10. La Fin Est Ici

So, this is the final chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!

**_For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother._**

* * *

_D-Day + 433_

Easy Company had had it easy the last few weeks. They had reached Berchtesgaden and captured Hitler's prized Eagle's Nest there. They had been able to relax and enjoy their time together, although it was bittersweet. It had been announced that VE Day was on May 8th, when the German army surrendered. Even with the German army surrendering, their were still casualties. Drunken officers drove vehicles and ended up wounding a young Shifty Powers, who had won a lottery to go home. Another private, Janovec, had been killed due to a drunk officer. These incidents had shaken the company, seeing as they were so close to the end and they were still losing their friends. A few of the men captured, in some cases killed, German officers. But that didn't stop the men from sticking together no matter what.

"How many days?" Evie asked Eugene as she approached the table he was sitting at. Her hair was down in loose curls, looking more feminine than he had ever seen her.

Eugene, a bit mesmerized by her looks, was currently stuffing a small notepad back into his jacket. "Hm?" he asked, placing the small pencil in as well.

"I asked," she sat down at the table across from him, "how many days? Since we jumped into Normandy? I know you've been keeping a book, I saw you writing in it in our foxhole at Bastogne." Evie reached across the table to grab his water and took a sip.

He chuckled and shook his head, motioning for her to have it. "Four hundred and thirty-two days. Can you believe it? Just over a year ago, we jumped into Normandy, and now, we have the possibility to go home."

His words hit Evie like a tidal wave. They could almost go home, they were that close to the end. "Yeah, home." A million thoughts immediately crossed her mind.

"You all right?" Eugene looked at her with crinkled brows and a worried face. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back slightly in his chair as he spoke again, "Evie?"

Eugene's soothing accent snapped her out of her thoughts, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just... We're gonna go home. This whole part of my life will be over. Do you ever think about how awful this whole situation was?" Evie pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. "We were sent to fight these people based on right and wrong. But they're humans too; they felt, they fought, they thought just like us. In reality, we're just like them. Our blood is red, we have feelings, we're all human. And we have to go home, and act like we're the heroes. We're not heroes. We're all just victims in this giant game called hell."

Every word she spoke worried Eugene. He had never seen her like this before, aside from the emotions he had seen after the camp. "I'm gonna say this because I think you need to hear it. Nobody chooses this. Some bastard decides to throw us to the flames and you have to accept it. We're gonna go home, we'll remember it. Us remembering will be enough. You'll never have to pretend you're a hero. You can just be you." Eugene reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You just be you, because that's who I love."

The warm tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she listened to his words and nodded. "I love you, too, Eugene. I really do, no matter what happens." With her free hand, she wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"C'mon," Eugene said and stood up, "let's go take a walk." He held out his hand for her and she gladly took it. They walked out of the small building hand in hand, smiling at one another.

"Where are we walking to?" Evie looked up at the sky, noticing that some of the stars had already begun to come out.

He shrugged and grinned. "I'm not sure exactly. I just thought it'd be nice to take a walk at this time. Kinda reminds me of home."

"A bit." A small laugh escaped Evie's lips. "But not nearly as warm as the summers back in Wyoming."

The two were interrupted when Floyd Talbert came running after them. "Doc! Miss Evie! We need your help now... Back at the hangar. There's been an incident and Sergeant Grant; he's hurt."

* * *

Evie and Eugene rushed into the building where Grant, Speirs and Winters were located. The two NCOs stood at the end of the table and watched Eugene assess the injury. Grant had been shot point blank in the head by a drunken private from I Company.

"There isn't much I can do here." Eugene said, sticking a needle in to Grant's arm that would provide plasma to him. "You need to find a brain surgeon, and quickly."

"Speirs, Roe, I want you to go into town and find one. The rest of the company will look for the drunken private. And Miss Evie, I want you to stay here in case you're assistance is need." Winters nodded and left the room quietly.

"Lieutenant Speirs, we need to move him to the jeep. Evie hold the plasma while we lift up the cot." Eugene nodded at his commanding officer and at the same time, they lifted each end up and carried to the jeep.

"You two better stay safe. No one hurt. Understand?" Evie smile sadly at the two men as they nodded and drove into town. She walked back to the enormous building where a few of the company members remained. "Hey, Tab." She smiled at her friend ad sat down next to him. "You feeling okay? You don't look too well."

"I just..." Talbert shook his head and looked to the closed door behind Evie. "I just couldn't be in the same room with them. They found the guy from I company and I just couldn't." He shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Evie sat down next to her friend and gently rubbed his back, "you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do." While she was comforting Tab, the door slammed open and Speirs, along with Eugene, walked into the room.

"Alright. Where is the son of a bitch?" Lieutenant Speirs demanded with the look of death in his eye.

Talbert used his head to motion to the closed door behind them, and Speirs took off for it with his fists clenched. Eugene walked over to where the two sat and took a seat next to Evie. He placed his head in his hands and shakily ran a blood stained hand through his dark hair. "He's gonna make it. To what extent the damage is, we aren't sure." He muttered barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Eugene," Evie whispered and took his hands in his, looking at all the blood caked on them. She gently rubbed her thumb over the palm of his hands in an attempt to rid some of the dried blood. "C'mon, Eugene." Standing up herself, she pulled Eugene up as well. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Eugene nodded in a daze an muttered incoherent words under his breath. "Yeah, yeah. Cleaned up."

Evie led them back to a clean room, where she gripped his hand tightly. Once they were inside the room, Evie led Eugene to the bed and helped him sit down. She grabbed a rag and ran it under hot water in the sink before bringing it back to him. "Let me see your hands." She softly moved his hands so the palms were facing up. Gently wiping the rag over them, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to do all that tonight."

He looked up at her with an eye brow raised. "Why are you sorry? You aren't the one who shot him."

She shook her head and continued to clean his hands. "I'm sorry because you had to go through all that tonight. I wish I could have helped in some way." Evie stopped wiping his hands and instead just held them, "I wish I could have done something tonight."

"I'm actually glad you didn't." Eugene smiled slightly and laced his fingers with hers. "It was better that you stayed. Too much blood for the end."

Looking down at their intertwined hands, she nodded slowly. "We're almost there." Evie looked back up at Eugene with her doe eyes and nodded again. "We're so close yet all this still happened." She bit down on her lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

He let go of her hand and cupped her head. "Nothing else is gonna happen," he whispered to her softly, gently kissing her forehead, "I'll be damned if something does," Eugene chuckled.

A small smile made it's way onto Evie's face. "I love you, Eugene. I really love you," she said barely above a whisper and pressed her lips against his, and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, too," he muttered against her lips and moved one hand down to her hips. "I love you, Evie. I love you." Eugene said in between placing small kisses along her jaw and neck. He slowly leaned her back on the bed as he ran his hand up and down her side.

"Eugene," his name came out as a slight moan, "Eugene," Evie murmured again.

"Hm?" He stopped his actions and looked at her breathless, "Yes, Miss Evie?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "Love me, please." Her brown eyes widened and her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"You... You sure you want that?" Eugene looked at her, a grin threatening to make its way onto his face.

Using one hand to cup his face, she nodded. "I'm positive about this. Absolutely positive." She took another breath and kissed him softly.

"I love you," He murmured against her lips as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

_D-Day + 434_

Eugene awoke the next morning with the sun shining on his eyes and one arm wrapped under Evie's head. He watched her sleep momentarily before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Morning," he spoke in a whisper.

Evie's eyes fluttered open as she yawned and smiled at him laying next to her, "hi."

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are after a full nights sleep?" Eugene teased and kissed her forehead again.

Laughing softly, she shook her head. "Now that you mention it, I don't think anyone's told me that." Evie pushed herself up and off the bed, grabbing an extra sheet to wrap around her body.

Tilting his head slightly, he looked at her confused. "What're you doing now?"

She reached down and began picking her clothes off the floor, making her way to the connected bathroom. "What does it look like?" Evie laughed and shut the bathroom door in order to get dressed. "I'm getting ready for the day!" She called through the door.

Eugene shook his head and got out of bed himself and began to get dressed. In just a few moments, Evie returned, dressed and with her hair loosely pulled back. Smiling, she went over to the bed and plopped down. "Much better." She muttered and watched Eugene finish buttoning his shirt. "About last night..." Evie pressed her lips together and felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"What about it?" Eugene smirked and sat down beside her.

She looked at Eugene, grinning, but without saying a word looked down at her lap, shook her head and laughed softly. "Nothing at all." Evie leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What time is it?"

Copying her movements, he checked his the watch on his left wrist and sighed,"a quarter past six."

"I wonder how many people are up, probably not many considering what happened last night..." Evie whispered and rambled on

Eugene rolled his head so he was looking at her and smiled brightly, "You wanna get married?"

Widening her eyes out of surprise, she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What?" She managed to choke out, her face one in utter shock.

"Oh, you heard me. Get married." Eugene sat back and grinned. "Not now I mean. But when we get back home, when... When all this is over. You can come back home and live with me. Or we could live back in Wyoming. You know, wherever you wanna live would be perfectly fine with me."

"You mean it?" She bit her lip to hold back a smile. "No jokes or anything, you really wanna get married back home?"

Eugene nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I mean it, Evie. Evie Desseau, I love you with all of my heart. We've been through hell and back, you taught me to be a better person, and for that, I wanna be with you forever."

A single tear escaped her eyes as she nodded with a wide grin. "Then yes, when, not if, when we get back to the states, I'll marry you." Evie leaned over to him and gently pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He muttered against her lips and stood up. "Let's go see where everyone is." Eugene took her hand and helped her up, "c'mon." He grinned like a young child and lead her out of the room.

* * *

It was already past noon when the pair ran into the rest of the company. Eugene had decided to play a pickup game of baseball with a majority of the company while Evie sat with Carwood Lipton. Ronald Speirs and Harry Welsh off to the side. The sun was shining and everyone was laughing; almost as if they were back in the states.

"Lieutenant Speirs," Major Winters called from behind them. "Tell the company to fall in please."

"Easy Company!" Speirs yelled at the men, "Circle up!" As he barked the orders at the men, they immediately ran to Speirs and circled around him. "Major Winters has some things to discuss."

Major Winters folded his arms across his chest and looked to his best friend, Lewis Nixon, before continuing. "As you know, we may be redeployed to the pacific." When he spoke these words, audible groans were heard throughout the circle. "But, that isn't the case anymore. Today's official been declared V-J Day, otherwise known as Victory in Japan Day." Winters looked around at the bright smiles his friends now wore. "War's over. We're going home."

It was D-Day plus four hundred and thirty four days when Easy Company finally received news of the wars end. They had fought long and hard; they'd seen things no person should ever see in a million lifetimes. The war was over, and they were going home.


	11. Epilogue

Sorry this is so late but my summer got extremely busy. This is the epilogue and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for following this story and a big thanks to those who reviewed! It was nice to people were enjoying this story I pulled out of my butt! I know it's really short but I'm really content with this ending. Anyways! Without further delay, here you go.

* * *

December 17, 1949

The war had ended four years ago, and people had slowly yet surely moved on with their lives. Eugene looked at the sleeping head in his lap and smiled to himself. If someone had asked him five years ago that he would be married and had a son by now, his answer would have been "hell no". He gently rubbed his wife's shoulders and whispered her name softly, "Evie... Evie let's go to bed."

"Hm?" Evie yawned and slowly sat up, her eyes fluttering open. "What time is it, Gene?" She ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning again.

Eugene leaned his head on top of hers and smiled, "Only a little after eleven, but I figured the bed would be more comfortable than the couch," he chuckled to himself.

She pushed herself off the couch and stretched out her arms, "I suppose you're right. The couch is a bit cramped with the both of us on it." Evie rolled her neck and walked to the window, staring outside. Folding her arms across her chest, she stared at the outside and bit her lower lip, "Eugene?"

"Yeah?" He got up from the couch and walked to where she is. "What're you staring at?" Eugene wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck. Noticing the tense feeling of her shoulders, he sighed quietly and spoke again. "You alright, Evie?"

Shrugging slightly, Evie continued to stare out the window. "I think I am," she whispered quietly and turned in his arms to face him. "How do you do it? How do you make it through everyday, even four years later, and not break down and cry, or think about everyone we lost-"

Eugene quickly cut her off with a soft kiss. "Breathe," he whispered as he pulled his lips away from her. "just breathe, okay?" Gently pressing his lips to her forehead, he nodded. "It's hard, I know. You just gotta push on and I promise it'll be fine one day. Maybe not tomorrow, or even ten years from now, but it'll be okay."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Breathe," Evie repeated his words quietly. Her face broke into a small smile as she laughed softly, "Is it awful of me to be thankful that we met each other through the war? Because I don't think I could ever survive without you."

"It's not awful," Eugene shook his head and pulled apart from her, "in fact, I'm pretty damn happy." He pulled her back to his chest tightly and smiled to himself. While holding her close, Gene's eyes drifted towards the window and noticed the small snowflakes beginning to fall. "Evie, turn around," he whispered into her ear.

Evie did what Eugene had said and grinned from ear to ear when she saw the white flakes covering the lawn. "Wait right here." She murmured excitedly and ran off down the hall.

Eugene watched her disappear into the darkness of the hallway and smiled to himself. He walked over to the front door and opened it, stepping outside. The cold winter air hit him like a tidal wave as memories of the winter in Bastogne came flooding back to him. Taking a deep breath, he walked off the porch of their house and into their lawn, looking up at the sky as a small smile took over his face and he could hear a voice coming from behind him.

"Look, Charlie, it's snow." Evie held their eight month old son tightly against her chest as she carried him out to where Eugene was standing. "And look, daddy's out here with us."

He looked at his son and grinned, kissing the top of his forehead. "Your first snow, Charlie. I think you're gonna like it here. Everything's gonna be okay here."

Grinning widely at her husband, Evie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I think we're all gonna be okay." She raised an arm to touch the small scar Gene had on his eyebrow and nodded sadly at him. "We're gonna be okay here." Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and kissed him softly, with no sounds around them except the small laugh of their son.


End file.
